Cruffle
Text to be hidden. --Cruffle in the Storytime video Cruffle is a young Kittydog, the second daughter of Fluffen Day and Puppers Night. She is Kittydog's second main character. She is the sister of Crystal. Cruffle was originally a fusion of Beta Puffle, Kittydog's first original character, and Crystal. Cruffle can change the colors of her ears, eyes, eyebrows, the diamond on her cheek, and her wings. She has a void and timeline form like Crystal. She was shown several times to have feelings for Pancake, and he had feelings for her too. However, Pancake chose Crystal over Cruffle. Cruffle was originally known as Beta Crystal. History Early Life Cruffle's full life has not been fully confirmed, but it is known that her parents were Fluffen and Puppers, making Crystal her sister. The Kittydog Story Comic Cruffle does not currently appear in the comic, though she may appear in the future. Personality Void In void form, Cruffle tends to show a love for music. She appears to be more energetic in void form. Timeline Timeline Cruffle is generally very sassy and cheeky, not unlike Crystal. She has a passion for sasade, hence her catchphrase, "Eat my sas." She can sometimes be sneaky and sly, as shown when she stole Fluffy Hater's twenty-five ribbons. However, she is caring, and helps anyone who is feeling down by giving them a hug. Appearance Cruffle can be commonly mistaken for Crystal, but there are a lot of differences between the two kittydogs: Cruffle has a rounder head, longer ears, and has a darker shade of purple on her ears and on on the diamond on her left cheek. The insides of her ears are thin slits, and her eyebrows are ovals rather than lines. Also, her eyes are a darker shade of pink and blue than Crystal's. The insides of her ears are smaller. Finally, she has a different chest fur and a different hair, which resembles a spiral. Cruffle is mainly white, and she can change the colors of some of her features. In void form, Cruffle has a pinkish shade, but her other features are the same. Relationships Fluffy Hater= Cruffle and Fluffy Hater aren't very close, as shown in the ''"Storytime''video, when Cruffle stole Fluffy Hater's 25 ribbons. Because of that, Fluffy Hater reported it to the Po-po and had Cruffle arrested. However, Fluffy Hater chose to listen to Cruffle's story in the first place, indicating that the two do not hate each other. |-|Boob/Pancake= It was shown numerous times that Cruffle and Boob had feelings for each other. Family Crystal= Crystal and Cruffle are very close, and enjoy spending time together. This has been shown many times. |-|Puppers= It is currently unknown what Puppers really thinks about Cruffle, though he is aware of her existence. |-|Fluffen= It is currently unknown what Fluffen really thinks about Cruffle, though she is aware of her existence. Trivia * She and Crystal have been confirmed by Kittydog to be the same character, though there are a few differences to separate them. * She doesn't have any gradients on her body, only on her tail, though she can shift colors, which is something Crystal cannot do. * Cruffle is drawn in two different ways: with a rounder head, or with a head shape similar to Crystal's. * She was first known as Beta Crystal, and Cruffle was just her nickname. However, Cruffle is now used more often. * She is often drawn without a nose. Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Kittydogs